Why tears for him?
by Inolah
Summary: Sad Sesshoumaru/Kagome story. Rated Kplus for character deaths. Why choose someone who cheats on you almost every night? You know it but you still hope he will choose you. The question is, will you ever find another love?


Why Tears for Him?

'_Why tears for him?'_

'_Why smile when he made you cry over and over?'_

'_I don't understand when I come you are by his side like you SHOULD be there, but you know you can't, I just don't understand why?_

'_Should I take you or should I leave you to drown in your own sorrow? After all, I can smell that the only thing you live on now is your own tears."_

"I have decided."

"Milord, where are you going?" A little girl not even ten yet looked up at the demon with a puzzled and yet happy look on her face.

"Out, stay with Jaken." Like he was summoned by his name a small toad like demon came out from the next hall to see his Lord fly off on his demonic cloud out of the great Western castle.

'_Is my decision correct? Will there be a flaw?'_

'_How can it be that all humans are spiteful and disgusting creatures, and yet how is it that this one lone human can find her way into others like this?'_

The demon Lord pondered and pondered until he reached the destination of the human girl's scent which as it usually was now, more than it used to be, smelled like salt and a very slight hint of jasmine. 

'_He has betrayed her yet again.'_

The demon as he walked towards where the girl currently was, he could smell a half yokai close by along with a strong pungent smell of graveyard soil that threatened to overpower the scent of jasmines.

'_How does one stay around another whom they love and act like the other still loves them back?"_

The moment the question settled into his mind did he see the petite figure hunched over sobbing near a stream. The long raven hair of the girl cascaded in front of her face obscuring the demon from seeing her, now tear filled, eyes and her from seeing the demon. He stepped closer and unleashed a fraction of his aura just enough where only she could sense him.

The girl stifled a gasp and stood up in shock and fear not sure what to do now that she is caught in a weak state by the formidable dog yokai.

"Why is it..?"

She was shocked that he would even speak before slaughtering her but figured maybe he was looking for the whereabouts of his half brother. Probably for another fight for tetsaiga.

"Why is what? I mean Inuyasha is away…or well he's...he's…" She trailed off not sure what to tell him.

A low growl emitted from the dog demon which made the girl jump.

"This Sesshoumaru needs not to know where the likes of that cur is." He said venomously, as if the very likes of speaking about Inuyasha were despicable.

"Well then," She stopped to gulp down the fear that was threatening to rise into her voice. "What is it that you need?"

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to know why you stay…"

The girl seemed confused until it finally clicked into her head that the reason he trailed off was because he didn't want to say his half brothers name. At the thought of him she hid her now tearing eyes by leaning her head down so her bangs covered them.

"I love him…"

"Enough to let him trample over you?"

"…yes."

She said that one word so weakly that a glimpse of sadness and hurt could be glimpsed in the demons eyes if only she looked up. He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure if this meant for him to leave…or for him to try.

"What is it that you wish out of life, human?"

"I wish to love and to be loved back. But I have found out that your first love is the hardest to leave even if you want to."

"Do you wish to leave him?"

At those words she stared up into the demons eyes not sure what to say or whether to say anything at all. They stayed like that both staring at each other not sure what to say now that the question has been asked. Until the silence was broken by a small meek voice.

"I really do not know…maybe in time, I shall."

The great demon for once in his life actually looked hopeful at the idea of the time when she shall choose. They met every day Inuyasha 'left'. The girl started getting comforted by the great demon by her side and even when he battles Inuyasha they would send silent looks to each other. After a couple months they even started meeting at the well, Kagome telling him all about her other life, and him admiring her for having to separate lives so close together and yet so different. They grew so close that Sesshoumaru wondered if he could really show his true feeling around her.

Then the final battle came. Naraku attacked, missing her heart by a mere half inch. Inuyasha was lying next to the undead priestess, both dead from a poisonous attack from Naraku. She stood there, with Naraku's hand oh so close to her heart, looking almost as pale and dead as the two on the ground. Her other friends, humans and small kit, had ran thinking their friends had died. Blood spurted but…from the wrong body. Naraku pulled his hand back and wailed in agony as he looked up to see the Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru, holding Naraku's very heart in his hand before plunging his poisonous claws into it. Naraku gave another cry of pain before disappearing forever. Sesshoumaru plunged down from the air grabbing the poor girl before she fell over. Even though Naraku had missed her heart, he could sense she was dying. He couldn't do anything, he hated himself, and he stood with her in his arms, her looking at him.

"Guess what…I've finally made up my mind," At that she coughed a bit a thin line of blood running down from her pale lips. "I want to leave him and instead of just running away from him and love…I'll run to you."

"Why would you run to me?" Sesshoumaru for once in his long life, felt like crying. She has finally chosen him. HIM. The cold western demon that she would run to. But they just couldn't be together.

"Because…I think…no I know I love you." She kissed his lips and just before her last sliver of life left her she put the sacred jewel around his neck. Her body fell limp in his arms, her soul finally leaving the world that had made her so sad. She left before she could have a happy ending, a happy love.

Sesshoumaru made sure she had a proper burial. Not in the village where her friends were, not at Inuyasha's forest. No he had her buried in the back garden of his castle.

As he made the last carving into the, now sculpted angel, he moved his hand to the sacred jewel. The jewel which SHE had possessed, the jewel that brought all evil to HER, which brought his terrible half brother to her to fall in love with. But now he can only think about how no matter what happened to her in life she never had been truly happy, truly in love. He stood staring at the angel that he had made over her grave, staring at HER. The angel looked exactly like the petite girl, down to the very outfit it wore; the only difference was the wings on its back.

"Forever shall you be happy with me, my Kagome."


End file.
